Pant Undertail
.png |nicknames = Skeletezan, AZ, Skeleton, Sans |occupation = Fighting daters; researching; theft |born = |status = Alive but as a skeleton |nationality = French |species = Skeleton (apparently formerly human) |gender = Male |location = A cave somewhere in USA |height = 175cm |weight = 11kg (human scale: 75kg) |hair_color = |eye_color = }} is a minor character featured in the Swegzito Empire. He was mainly featured on the epilogue to research the upcoming Dater Planet, codenamed "Realm of Cubes", but he also made a cameo appearance during the war. He is also the guardian of Crack Ebolin's Luxury Mansion. Biography He was born on October 14, 1950, but it is unsure if he was originally a human or a skeleton. If he was a human, at a certain point, he died, then deformed long enough to decay to the point where the corpse became a skeleton, but then, at some point and somehow, he revived. However, if he was a skeleton, then they either never died or got tempo-killed at some point. Either way, he is currently a skeleton that is often like a security guard for the Luxury Mansion. In the events of the Swegzito Empire, he was given free iron from John Spidacar when John was running and heading to Ancient City. Several months after the end of the war, particularly on June 21, 2019, Finger Guy decided to go to a large swimming area, meeting Pant Undertail and Crack Dude, who resurrected after the events of the Anti-Dater Story. They had fun for a while: they were showing off their skills such as walking on water and creating a huge wave. However, 20 minutes after they started having fun, Pant Undertail found out that there is a new planet from the daters called the "Realm of Cubes". The world is invisible to most people, so Finger Guy and Crack Dude couldn't see it, but Pant Undertail could. He claims that a group of antagonists are working together to destroy both Fandom and Gamepedia, who unified after years of competition. The next day, Pant Undertail did some research and discovered who are the antagonists. Capsule Window Lore Back in July, Pant Undertail went into the Gamepedia Amusement Center's Capsule Building. One day, when some of the engineers were reworking part of the top of the building to include huge screens that indicate song name, full screen music videos and lyrics, where they had to remove some Capsule Windows to make place for those screens. The engineers forgot to get all the Capsule Windows with them, so Pant Undertail discovered what it is and discussed to Crack Dude about it. Crack Dude knew what it was and what it's worth: a million dollars, but they went to Sans, to be conviced of the value, and they were correct. Crack Dude also collected some of those Capsule Windows, without getting caught. One day, they decided to steal more and more of these windows, still without getting caught. At one point, Pant even bought a row of 26 modern cabins, each costing $200000 dollars. Since one of these windows is worth a million, with one of it alone, he could buy five of these cabins. Since he had at least 5 of these windows and the fact that he could monopolize 25 mansions and get one free, he bought the entire street for 5 capsule windows. Later, he started monopolizing 3 streets and buying over 70 mansions with that money. He even stole more of those windows from Crack Dude and even planned on monopolizing the entire amusement center by buying mansion after mansion, street after street. For the entire month of August, he was never caught stealing these windows, until September 1st, where an unknown citizen finally found out what was happening, so he reported him to the GRASP. Pant Undertail was caught stealing a total of 82 million dollars (i.e. 82 capsule windows). The GRASP caught him and arrested him. Though, he got out of the detention center, but once again, he got into the detention center, returned all the money, then got banned from the entire planet a day later, moving him back to his home planet. Description Appearance He is a skeleton with an average height. He is wearing a burgundy shirt, blue jeans and gray shoes. Unlike normal skeletons, his tailbone is longer than average. Personality He likes to be like a security guard for a rich mansion. He loves researching and still dreams to this day that he would hack into a certain system. Quotes *"S A N S" *"Thanks for the iron." *"I've researched the planet and found out that there is more lore about kernel garr!" Trivia * In the war and occasionally when he is guarding the mansion, he wears a knight uniform. However, he is normally wearing a burgundy shirt, blue jeans and gray shoes. * Despite guarding the mansion, he didn't guard Ancient City or Paradise City, but instead, just did nothing, then advance to the next level. * He was inspired from Sans from Undertale. * Even though he is a skeleton and can't eat or drink food properly, he loves eating and drinking. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swegzito Empire Category:Minor Characters